


Devious love

by noahwritingforfun



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha Alec Lightwood, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dark Alec Lightwood, Dubious Consent, M/M, Omega Magnus Bane, Out of Character, i don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:01:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23377354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noahwritingforfun/pseuds/noahwritingforfun
Summary: Alec's always scared that someday the Omega would suddenly disappear from his world, so he decides to tie them together.-.- I'm not good at summary. It's just a story about the possessive love of Alec.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland (mentioned), Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood (mentioned)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 161





	1. One short

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so it's inevitable to have mistakes, but hope you'll enjoy this.

_Opulent_. This was the word, in Clary’s thought, would probably best described the Lightwoods when she first met them.

Clary, who had alluring red hair and a lovely smile, was a kind-hearted girl with a dominating passion for art since she was little. After graduating university, she had decided to become an art conservator and opened a shop herself. It was hard at first, but then after 2 years her business flourished. Also in that year, Clary met Jace, to whom she immediately felt attracted to, and so did he; you could say that it was love at first sight. They confirmed their relationship and came up with marriage decision as fast as the way they inexplicably fell in love. With such profitable business and a good-looking mate, most of the people she knew usually assumed her to be an Alpha though she was a Beta. Indeed, the proportion of success didn’t define your second identity, and even though nowadays people didn’t emphasize such thing, there were still some bearing the belief that Alpha would succeed in life. Just like racial discrimination: it wasn’t eliminated in modern days, but less harsh than the past. 

Jace was an Alpha. As it was mentioned before, he was a handsome and charming man; and living in this modern century, with open mind, he knew being an Alpha didn’t mean you have the right to behave like a jerk nor mistreat Omegas.

“Wanna meet my family next Saturday?” Jace asked her nervously, which contradicted his usual confidence.

Clary nodded. And that was how she got herself a ticket to the Lightwoods’ house.

The Lightwoods lived in a Mediterranean-styled mansion: simple yet elegant, and the interior was not too tawdry. Obviously they were wealthy, but didn’t fancy of bragging about their properties. If you asked about their wealthiness, they would politely give you a humble answer, “We are lucky enough to have adequate standards of living.”

“You didn’t tell me your family is extremely rich,” Clary mumbled while sitting with her soon-to-be husband on the couch, “Not just rich. This is far from the average rich”

Jace chuckled, “Don’t misunderstand. We just lead a comfortable life.”

“I should have known by the way you dress” she rolled her eyes.

From the stairs a young boy ran down. He plunged down the floor by skipping three last steps, then ran towards them. The child then eyed Clary up and down with his brightly light eyes.

“Hello. I’m Max Lightwood. The youngest one in the family.” He said joyfully.

“How lovely you are,” Clary patted his head gently, “I’m Clary. Nice to meet you”

Grinning, Max swung his way into the kitchen to fetch some cookies, Clary thought so since Jace told the boy not to eat anything until dinner.

Through Jace, she knew that his father, Robert Lightwood, was an influential businessman. He was good and generous, but as being burdened with a heavy workload, he spent more time at the company than at home. Maryse, his wife, had been irritated by this fact and they even had a huge fight about this in the past. After that Robert had promised to call home every night and returned home whenever he had time. Max was the youngest member and also the most energetic one among the Lightwoods children. The only girl was Isabelle who was working in the fashion industry, and she was now in a relationship with Simon, a close acquaintance of the family. Jace was the second child. He was now following Robert’s way, learning how to run a successful business. The reason why Robert chose him to inherit the company was that he was the only one who showed interest in it, though the old man had hoped the eldest son would succeed it. Sadly, Alec Lightwood, the eldest one, who his father considered to have more talent than Jace in the field of business, chose to become a doctor.

Surprisingly, all of the Lightwoods children were Alphas. “What good genes!” Clary thought after hearing Jace’s brief description about his family.

“Oh hello. You must be Clary.” At the front door came two women and a man. Jace gently and secretly tapped Clary’s thigh as if to tell her the woman who had just said hello was a very important person that Clary need to impress. Understanding Jace, she left the couch and came to shake hands with those three people.

“Nice to meet you. I’m Clary Fairchild” said the red hair.

“Jace has told us about you. I’m Maryse, his mother” Maryse beamed at the soon-to-be-daughter-in-law.

“I’m Isabelle Lightwood,” the girl with long black curly hair caroled, and patted the man standing next to her, “and this is Simon Lewis, my boyfriend”

Simon dropped the paper bags down on the floor and huffed, “Jesus Izzy. You are killing me with your unhealthy obsession with shopping,” He grinned at Clary, “Hi there, I’m Simon” and quickly carried the bags upstairs.

“We are very excited that you are here today,” Maryse chortled, “sadly, Robert is busy with his dead end job”

“It’s okay Mrs. Lightwood,” Clary said.

“Oh don’t be so distant. Just call me Maryse. I prefer it more”

“Is dinner ready yet?”, Isabelle walked into the kitchen while Maryse was asking Clary about her life.

“Maxie!” Clary heard Isabelle’s voice from the kitchen, “Put that cookie down. It’s about dinner time”

Max quickly ran out with the cookie in his mouth, yelling with his muffled voice, “Mags told me I could eat whenever I want”

“Not before dinner”, she scolded.

Mags, which Max usually called, was working as the servant of the Lightwood family. His name was Magnus Bane actually; and despite being a domestic helper, the Lightwoods treated him well and he was even in perfect harmony with the Lightwoods’ children. What surprised Clary most was the fact that Magnus was an Omega. Of course Omega weren’t that rare, but an Omega working for a house full of Alphas were a different thing. Indeed, at first Maryse was worried about this too, but she finally accepted it due to the good relationship of Robert and Magnus’ father, who had unfortunately died in a car accident. Magnus’ mother also passed away since she couldn’t bear such tragedy. So Magnus had been working here since then; he was only 14 with no one left at that time. He had grown up here with the Lightwoods’ children.

It was until another half an hour that Clary could finally meet Magnus. _Beautiful_. That was the first impression of Clary about the Omega. He was beautiful in a natural and mature way; and by the way he talked, she could realize that he had been through a lot. Despite this, the Omega was still graceful and optimistic about the world.

“Jace said you would come tonight,” Magnus smiled, “so I went down the street to buy some ingredients for the cake I’m about to cook. Hope you’ll like it”

“That’s so sweet of you” Clary caroled.

“You must try his cooking,” Isabelle giggled, “I’m sure you’ll fall in love with it”

Magnus sighed, “Please Izzy. I’m not that good. It’s 7 already. I think Clary must be very hungry right now.”

Clary blushed. She was indeed starving after a long day.

“What are we waiting for? The dinner won’t get finished itself. Let’s dig in” Maryse beamed, and they all went into the kitchen.

The dinner, which Magnus had cooked it all with a little help of Maryse, was set out neatly on a huge marble table. They were all seated and joyfully enjoyed the delicious cooked meal. During the meal, Maryse and Isabelle asked Clary about her job and her relationship with Jace. Clary had been scared of this moment, but the Lightwoods were tactful and they didn’t put much pressure on their soon-to-be in-laws.

“Magnus, eat some more,” Isabelle said when Magnus gently left his seat.

“You guys just keep eating,” Magnus smiled, “I’ll prepare the cake”

Isabelle was about to insist Magnus eating more when they all heard the front door open. Then into the kitchen walked a man with brightly hazel eyes and a nice clean cut beard.

“Alexander,” Magnus asked with surprise in his voice, “why are you home so soon?” The Omega then came next to Alex to help him take off the coat.

“I cleared my night shift”, Alec’s voice was monotonous and emotionless.

“Alec,” Jace whispered, “meet Clary”

Alec nodded, “Hello. I’m Alec, Jace’s brother.”

_Reticent_. That was the only word Clary thought would best define Alec Lightwood. With such secured job and a handsome face, it was hard to explain why he still didn’t have any mate.

“Alec’s quite shy” Jace told his fiancee, “he doesn’t talk much”

In Clary’s opinion, “shy” didn’t seem to fit this man. She could tell that Alec Lightwood was confident enough to choose his own career instead of following his father. There was something about this eldest Lightwood that she still didn’t understand for the time being. However, she could ensure that he was not as simple as everybody thought.

“Alexander,” Magnus said, “have you eaten anything?”

The Alpha shook his head and took a seat.

“It’s rare that you are home so early,” Isabelle commented. Alec simply nodded.

“You look tired,” Maryse told her eldest son, “I told you to rent a place near your hospital, but you never listen to me”

Clary looked at Jace as if to tell him she didn’t understand. Jace took a sip from his glass and said, “It takes 2 hours to get to Alec’s working place from here, but he always drives home after work and then back there in the early morning.”

“It’s more comfortable here” Alec simply said.

“Oh please,” Isabelle rolled her eyes, “trust me Alec, being a doctor doesn’t mean you can’t be weary. You can’t spend 4 hours driving back and forth every freaking day”

Alec gave her a laconic answer, “That’s what I’ve been doing for 4 years so far”

And that was the end of the story about Alec Lightwood not wanting to rent a place.

Knowing Alec’s stubbornness, Isabelle changed the topic, “Well, Jace and Clary are going to marry soon. I already have Simon, and we don’t include Max here, so there are only you and Magnus left. So…” she emphasized, “when will you two bring good news?”

Jace chuckled, “We all know that Alec’s not interested in these things”

“But don’t you think it’s too long?” Isabelle huffed, “Okay okay I know Alec, you don’t have to look at me like that. Your life your choice. And how about you Magnus?”

Magnus, who was busy with the cake, said, “Well, there are indeed some people…”

At that moment, Clary swore she had seen Alec, the one who didn’t pay much attention to this topic, glance towards the Omega. She could only catch a sight of it, but she somehow felt something was off.

“Who is it?” Isabelle gasped, “and you didn’t tell me?”

Magnus smiled, “just a guy at Catarina’s working place. We met sometimes, but I guess he isn’t serious”

“Oh that’s too bad” Isabelle sighed, “so there’s still no love story of you?”

“Sorry.” Magnus laughed heartily, “why don’t you tell yours?”

“Oh ha ha ha…You’re only good at changing the topics”

That night, Clary spent the night at the Lightwoods’ mansion. Jace had soon gone to sleep after their quick sex in his room. Couldn’t sleep, Clary left his room and walked downstairs to have some water. It was midnight and everybody had gone to bed. Or so she thought. Clary realized that the light in the kitchen was still on, and there were voices coming out there. Who was still up at this hour? She came closer, and recognized Magnus and Alec’s voice.

“Alexander I’m being serious” Magnus said, “why don’t you rent a place near the hospital? I think it would be better for you. Don’t you feel tired for keeping driving back and forth?”

Clary didn’t intend to eavesdrop, but remembering Alec’s strange look at the dinner, she decided not to go into the kitchen.

In the kitchen stood Magnus, and Alec was sitting on the table reading a book about surgery.

The Alpha continued reading for a while, then put his book down, “You don’t have to worry. I’m okay with it. Like I said before, I have reason to come home every night”

Clary swore it was the longest sentence Alec had talked in the day. Magnus sighed, “can’t talk sense with you.”

The Omega then poured hot milk into the cup, “It’s midnight Alexander. Drink this and go to sleep. You have to be back to your working place in 5 hours right?”

Alec took a sip of milk from the cup and went back to his book, “Just 15 minutes more and I’ll go to sleep”

15 minutes. It was not that long, but Clary thought as if the time had frozen itself. Everything felt silent. Her eyelids became heavier and heavier, and when she was about to give up and go back to Jace’s room, Alec said, “Who knows, _someone might take my thing away when I’m not here._ ”

His voice was emotionless and enigmatic.

_My thing?_ Clary wondered what it was.

“You know that I always keep your room tidy right?” Magnus sighed, “I can assure that your personal belongings and documents aren’t going anywhere”

Alec just chuckled after hearing that, and Clary supposed that was the first time she had seen his smile.

“Let’s get to bed now,” Alec told the Omega, “I can see you are sleepy”

Clary hurriedly tip toed back to Jace’s room, and quietly closed the door as the light in the kitchen went off.

····························································

After that day, Clary inexplicably found herself curious about Alec Lightwood. Of course she wasn’t into him like the way she was with Jace, but there was something about the man that she wanted to know.

The first thing that she learned was that Alec Lightwood absolutely detested being called Alexander by anybody, except for Magnus. Clary had called him once, but sadly she earned a grimace from him. She wondered why the Omega had permission to call him that. Or maybe, perhaps, being an Alpha made him think he shouldn’t be too prissy with Omegas.

The second thing, which she had been observing during the time living here with the Lightwoods, was that despite being exhausted after work, Alec always read books at night. That was not the strange thing; what was strange was that he only read when Magnus was with him. There were some days he had night shift, which meant he drove home really late. In those days, Magnus would wait for him, then as usual, helped him take off his coat and cooked a hot meal while Alec was reading a book. If Magnus was too sleepy and had gone to bed, Alec would simply go to bed too.

The third thing, Alec talked more when he was with Magnus. He still used that laconic style, but somehow Clary thought she could sense some affection and patience in it. Usually when he wasn’t interested in something, he would tactfully ignore what you were saying, so it was hard to get angry at him at those time.

The fourth thing, though she was not sure about this, was that the way Alec looked at Magnus was unusual sometimes. Like he was holding back something. Something that was fierce yet inexplicable.

Living with the Lightwoods, Clary quickly got on good terms with Magnus and Isabelle, especially Magnus. She felt that she could share with him many things, and Magnus was always patient enough to listen to her and give advice sometimes. She realized he also had a good taste in fashion and art. That’s the reason why he was one of the only person in the family who could chat about fashion with her for hours, and his good taste also helped Clary with her work a lot.

During the day, Clary would be at her shop, and about 5 in the evening, Jace would pick her up from work and drove them home. There was a patron at Clary’s shop. His name was Raphael. He worked as a pharmaceutical scientist, the one who usually worked in a lab analyzing drug development. Despite his job, Raphael was quite a big fan of art, so he often went to Clary’s to get some of the antique pictures at his home conserved. Sometimes they would also exchange about his job, and he gave her some useful medicines as a gift as well. Having an Omega friend, Clary kindly asked Raphael for some heat suppressants, and he happily agreed.

When she gave Magnus the medicines, he said thank you with bright eyes, “This kind of suppressant is really good, better than the one I’m using. There’s no side effects like headaches. But is it okay if you give me this? I mean… not many places sell this kind because it’s quite expensive”

Clary beamed, “It’s free. A friend of mine gave me, but I have no other Omega friends like you, so you don’t have to worry.”

“How could that friend of yours get these?” Magnus asked.

Clary said, “Well…His job is to develop many kinds of medicines. This heat suppressant…” She beamed, “is one of the new products of his lab. It’s safer than the prevalent ones, but he’s still trying to find other formulas to reduce the cost”

“I’m so lucky to have this free” Magnus giggled.

····························································

“Is there anything I can help you?” Alec asked her one day.

Clary raised her eyebrow.

“I know that you are watching me.” Alec continued, “not obvious, but I can feel it”

Clary blushed, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to do such thing. I was just…”

“It’s okay.” Alec smiled, which somehow made Clary feel a chill running down her spine, “I don’t feel uncomfortable. We are family, so just talk to me if there’s anything you need”

Clary spoke with a halt, “It’s just…It seems you care about Magnus a lot. I don’t imply anything, please don’t misunderstand. I just feel…Magnus must be very special with you”

Alec chuckled, “Just that?...Well, to be more precise, Magnus is special to us, the Lightwoods. He has been working for us since his teenage time, and he takes good care of the family, so he is our best friend.”

Clary nodded.

“You know, he is an Omega.” Alec continued, “though it’s 21st century, it’s still difficult for an Omega to find a good job and a good mate.”

Clary frowned, “So you mean… you’re just worried for him?”

Alec made a gesture that said whether it was wrong to do so. “He’s family, and I always want best things for my family”

Clary could see a tender look in his hazel eyes, which made her heart fluttered. She smiled happily, “You’re are such a good brother. Sorry for misunderstanding you all the time.”

“Like I said,” Alec whispered, “ _I just want him to be happy_ ”

How could I overthink about this? Clary said to herself. Of course Alec just cared about Magnus for the reason that he was an Omega and more importantly, a member of the family without same bloodline. Silly me. Clary chuckled.

“You know what?” Clary smiled, “I had thought that you had feeling for Magnus. Silly me”

Alec raised an eyebrow; his eyes suddenly became darker, and Clary stopped smiling then.

“I…I’m…” She baffled, “I’m totally okay with that you know…if it’s true…”

Alec’s eyes, in next to no time, turned back to normal, like nothing strange had happened. He even gave her a half-smile, “You are overthinking things”

At that moment, Clary really believed his words, and herself felt quite embarrassed for thinking everything dramatically.

····························································

**5 months later**

“Let’s me see,” Isabelle hummed, “Clothes, extra clothes, makeup bag, my favorite pair of shoes,…and what else honey?”

Simon rolled his eyes, “I think that’s enough babe. Really. We can’t carry all these things”

Isabelle giggled, “Maybe you’re right”

“Izzy, that’s too much clothes for a week” Jace walked out of the kitchen, nibbling a piece of sandwich.

“Let her be” Maryse, who was folding her clothes, said, “it’s been a long time since our family’s last vacation. Clary, have you finished all the customers’ orders?”

“Oh yes” Clary said, “I finished them as soon as possible”

“That’s good. It won’t be fun if you take work with you on vacation”

The Lightwoods were about to have a one-week vacation in Hawaii. The last time they did so was 3 years ago, so everybody was very excited, except for Magnus and Alec.

“For the last time…” Isabelle stood with her hands on her hips, “you really don’t go Magnus?”

Magnus smiled shyly, “Sorry Izzy. But I have appointments with my friends already. You know that Catarina’s been back here. She wants to meet me”

“Why don’t you invite her too?”

Magnus sighed, “She’s only staying here for 2 days, so I guess I can’t go with you guys”

“That’s too boring” Isabelle huffed.

“I’ll make it up for you later” Magnus hummed.

····························································

Tomorrow morning, Magnus helped them load their luggage onto the car, and waved goodbye to them. He then went back home and decided to make some cakes for the meeting with Catarina tomorrow.

In the evening, just as Magnus was cleaning the living room, he heard the front door open. Curiously, he stopped his cleaning to see who it was since everybody had gone to Hawaii. When he saw it was Alec, he was so astonished that he even dropped the cloth he was holding in his hand.

“Alexander” Magnus baffled, “I thought you are on the way to Hawaii now”

Alec just gave his phone to Magnus and walked upstairs. “I’ll take a bath” He said.

Not knowing what Alec meant, Magnus looked at the phone and saw there was a voice message from Isabelle. He tapped the message, and a piercing scream from Izzy came out, “Alec Lightwood. I swear to god. If you don’t get back here I’ll kill you for sure. We have planned this and you fucking cancelled it because of your work…”

Magnus turned it off, rubbing his ear. Now he understood why Alec was here. Obviously, someone at the hospital had called him for emergency, and, as a devoted doctor, he turned back to the hospital while everybody else had to continue their trip with anger. This had happened before, when Izzy set up a blind date for her brother.

The Omega then went into the kitchen to make some food for Alec. When Alec finished his shower, there was a hot meal waiting for him.

Magnus poured tea for him and said, “You can still book a ticket to Hawaii, you know.”

Alec glanced at him, and sipped his tea, “Actually I don’t have interest in this trip. It was Izzy’s intention, so I’ll stay here. I also have asked for a one-week off, so I won’t go to work. If Izzy calls, just tell her I’m spending this week at the hospital.”

So it was only Magnus and Alec in the house. Magnus felt a little bit awkward, but he soon brushed that thought off. “Okay. But I still think it would be better if you join them. You guys haven’t had family trip for…3 years”

_Clang_. Alec suddenly put the cup down with great force, which made the Omega flinch. Magnus went silent, wondering if Alec was furious. Taking a deep breath, Alec then sighed, rubbing his temple. He chuckled, “ _You’re always like that_ ”

Magnus could sense some anger and bitterness in his voice. The Omega frowned, showing that he didn’t understand what Alec was talking.

“Never mind” Alec’s voice then backed to his normal monotony, “Forget what I’ve just said.”

Magnus guessed that this was the result of working too hard.

····························································

The meeting with Catarina was great. When he reached home, the light inside was on. Alec must have just been back from work.

“How was the meeting?” Alec asked when he saw Magnus was home.

Magnus beamed, “Great. She also told me to send you her regards. Have you eaten?”

Alec shook his head. Magnus smiled, “What do you want to eat?”

“Anything’s fine”

Magnus hummed, walking into the kitchen. Alec sat down on the sofa, deciding to continue his book.

After a while, the Omega heard Alec call him, “Magnus. Where’s the sewing kit? My shirt button has come off”

“Oh it’s in my room” Magnus said, “Just leave your shirt there. I’ll do it for you later”

“It’s okay” Alec’s said as he was walking upstairs and into the Omega’s room, “I can do it myself”

“It’s on the drawer Alexander” Magnus continued with the food. He giggled, thinking that how an Alpha with no experience in needlework like Alec could fix his shirt button.

Like Magnus thought, Alec fixed the button terribly, but the Alpha didn’t care much. Magnus decided to fix it later. Both of them enjoyed the cooked dinner together. After that, Magnus went back to his room to take a bath, while Alec continued with his book.

Meeting Catarina was just a small reason for Magnus to avoid going on the vacation. The main reason was that he was about to have his heat, maybe 2 or 3 days more. Of course he had the heat suppressant, but usually he felt really exhausted and had terrible headaches after taking such medicine, so he would rather stay home. Clary’s new suppressant was better but he still didn’t feel safe to go anywhere in his heat. Staying in his room with his familiar bed made him more secured. He opened the small cabinet in the bathroom, taking the medicine out and drank it. Actually he had taken suppressants 2 days ago. It was his habit: taking medicine before and in the heat. Then he closed the bathroom door, taking off his clothes.

The warm stream of water fell down, covering his slender body and making all his muscles relaxed. After a while, Magnus suddenly felt the water become hotter, so he turned down the temperature. However, he still felt hot. Frowning, the Omega quickly turned off the water heating system. Even though he did so, things didn’t get better. On the contrary, things got worse. His head started spinning around, and everything turned grayish and hazy. His limbs felt heavier and heavier, and Magnus collapsed onto the marble floor. A strong and sweet smell was going off, by which Magnus knew immediately his heat was coming. He gasped, trying to stand up, but his legs had turned to jelly. With all his will, Magnus forced himself to stand on his shivering legs. He yanked the door of the small cabinet, trying to take the heat suppressant. He had taken the medicine, but still unclear about how his heat was still coming. Maybe taking more would suppress his heat. Magnus, with his shaking hands and blurry vision, opened the small jar of drug and took out one tablet. He forced himself to gulped the medicine down. Another wave of dizziness made Magnus drop the jar down, making tablets of suppressants cast everywhere on the floor, and he again collapsed. He could feel slimy water leaking out from that place, and his stomach chunked with desire for flesh-to-flesh contact.

“Magnus” Magnus heard Alec’s rushing voice outside the bathroom, “What’s wrong? Are you okay? I’m coming in”

“Don’t…” Magnus gasped, “…’m fine… Just leave”

But the Alpha ignored his saying.The door then was yanked open, and Alec plunged into the bathroom, seeing Magnus was whimpering on the floor with his naked body. By the way his pheromones was going off, Alec knew he was in his heat. Without hesitation, Alec kneeled down to carry Magnus in his strong arms.

“Alex...er” Magnus tried to push him out, “Get out. You can’t be here”

“Fuck…” Magnus started to sob when the Alpha still didn’t want to leave, “I said get the fucking out”

Hush” Alec suddenly raised his voice, which made Magnus whimper, “Let me help you”

Alec quickly turned off the water and took a towel to cover Magnus. He carried the small Omega out and laid him on the bed. Magnus curled up like a ball, wrapping his knees and whimpering slightly.

Worriedly, Alec asked him, “Have you taken the medicine?”

Magnus said with his shaking voice, “Yes… but it doesn’t work. I…I don’t know why”

“Let me see if there’s anything in my room can help” Alec told Magnus to stay here while he was searching for some medicine in his room.

Magnus nodded, waiting for Alec.

He tried to calm himself down, but this heat was unusual. He could fell that place was becoming wetter and the flesh twitched between his legs. Magnus bit his bottom lip, scratching his hand harshly so that the pain could keep him conscious.

“Hey, don’t hurt yourself” Alec came back, carrying a tablet, “Drink this. It can’t stop the heat, but at least it keeps you aren’t exhausted”

Alec leaned down to help the whimpering Omega, then astonishingly, Magnus grabbed his collar and pulled him down the bed. The Omega gasped, “I want… give me…”

Alec looked down at him. There were tears twinkling in the Omega’s brown eyes, and his breath was shallower than usual. Seeing Alec still didn’t move, Magnus felt irritated, “Stop staring… I want you. Do something Alexander…” The last word became a sob, and Magnus started to cry like a baby missing his candies.

Alec then grabbed the Omega’s hands and put them on his head. Then Magnus felt Alec’s tongue running up and down his neck, down his collarbone, and it stopped right at Magnus’s nipple. The Alpha sucked his nipple hardly, biting and pinching it, which made Magnus whimper in pleasure.

Alec’s hands slowly moved down his pelvis, and wrapped the Omega’s round butts, caressing and kneading them. Magnus wrapped his arms around the Alpha’s neck, and when their face was close enough, their lips met, and Alec put his tongue in, sucking Magnus’s frenetically.

When Alec pulled back, Magnus could see his eyes darker. The Alpha spread Magnus’s legs, put the smaller one’s right leg on his shoulder, and Magnus knew Alec was about to give hime the thing he wanted. Magnus could feel Alec’s thick hard cock pressing against his, and then the Alpha moved his cock’s head to Magnus’ hole. Magnus clenched his ass, a bit scared but also a bit impatient. The head of the cock came in, and Magnus arched his back, gasping for air as Alec was too big down there. Then with one savage thrust, the unbelievable pleasure washed over him, made his eyes rolled back.

“You’re so tight” Alec grunted while immersing his cock inside the hot and wet hole, and he started to fuck Magnus savagely. The continual pulling in and out made Magnus dizzy. The Omega could feel his ass was being stretched as widely as possible to swallow all the frightful size of Alec’s cock. Magnus moaned lewdly, letting Alec take control over him. The thrusts became harder and harder, pressing right against Magnus’ prostate continuously, banging mercilessly against his womb, making him cry out of pleasure from the tingling sensation in his ass. The torturing, lightning-like thrusts brought the Omega’s legs up, almost wrapped around Alec’s neck. His pelvis arched higher and higher, then Magnus reached his climax. At the same time, the hot stream of semen also exploded in his ass, shooting inside his womb like arrows.

Both of them gasped heavily. Magnus’s body had went completely limp; he could feel the slimy and hot streak of cum dripping down his thighs, but inside him still wanted for more.

They looked inside each other’s eyes, and Alec, without feeling awkward about the thing that had happened, locked Magnus’s lips fiercely. The Omega clenched his ass, and Alec’s cock hardened again.

“Don’t worry. We have plenty of time” Alec whispered, and started to thrust inside Magnus again.

When Magnus woke up tomorrow with Alec on his bed, his face went pale when images from last night came flooding back.

“You feel okay?” Alec had soon woken up. He asked the Omega with him usual monotonous voice as if nothing had happened.

Magnus was shaking. He sobbed, “I’m…I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to let such thing happen”

“Hey,” Alec sat up, pulling the smaller man closer, “It’s not your fault. You were in heat, and I really wanted to help”

Alec was talking when the phone from downstairs was ringing. Magnus flinched, curling up and holding himself. Alec simple stood up, wearing his pants and said, “I’ll answer the phone. You go take a bath”

It was Isabelle who was calling. Alec’s first job was to hear her screaming and scolding him, then he simply told her that everything was okay here, and he quickly hung off. The Alpha came to Magnus’ room and realized that the Omega was taking a bath. Without telling a word, Alec opened the bathroom door, which made the Omega flinch.

“Sorry” Alec said, “Just want to make sure that you’re okay”

Magnus, feeling a bit awkward, turned his back to Alexander, making a gesture that said he was okay and Alec should go out. Instead of doing so, the Alpha came closer and hugged the Omega’s waist from behind. Magnus flinched, trying to push him away.

“Alexander, please don’t” Magnus said sadly, “We can’t do this”

“Why not?” Alec simply asked him as if he was asking, “Why we can’t drink beer instead of coffee for breakfast?”

“We…” Magnus thought something and said, “I was in my heat then. It feels as if I have taken advantage of you”

Alec chuckled, “It’s not only you who felt comfortable, so we can say that I also took advantage of you”

“Besides” Alec moved his hands down the Omega’s butts, then gently opened them apart to caress his hole, “I know that your heat is still not over. I can’t let you suffer alone”

“Alexander…” Magnus gasped when he felt Alec long callous finger put in. Then two fingers, and Magnus arched his back back, resting his head on Alec’s shoulder as the Alpha’s fingers scissoring and stretching him open. Then three fingers, and Magnus’ legs turned to jelly. Luckily, Alec was there to hold him, not let him fall onto the hard floor.

“Take advantage of me more” Alec whispered into his ear, “I don’t mind at all”

As if the walls he had built up slowly tumbled down, Magnus moaned, “Want you…”

And with that, Alec unzipped his pants and pinched him to the wall, plunge his cock into his tight hole without warning, and Magnus moaned happily as Alec savagely cock touched his womb. Like yesterday, Alec pulled his cock out all the way, then banged back into the Omega’s wet hole, making him scream out of unbelievable pleasure.

Their love-making didn’t stop there. They were like magnets. They had sex whenever they could. Alec didn’t go to the hospital, but he stayed home with Magnus all the time, and of course they enjoyed every moment they got. Magnus even didn’t remember how many they had sex; he had totally immersed himself in the sex life. Alec fucked him in the kitchen while he was preparing meals, in the bathroom when they took a bath together, and on Alec’s bed at night. During this week, the thing that Magnus did most was having sex with Alec. He couldn’t and didn’t want to think about anything else, just wanted to savored this moment.

····························································

One week had gone by quickly, and the other members of the Lightwoods came home after their vacation. When they were back, Clary noticed that something had changed between Magnus and Alec, but she didn’t know clearly what it was. Magnus seemed to be avoiding Alec. Clary had this thought because whenever Alec was present, Magnus always kept his distance. Besides, Magnus was no longer waiting for Alec at night when he came back from work. Instead, he cooked dinner for the Alpha and put it in the fridge, and when Alec came home, there was a note on the kitchen table told him to reheat the food if he wanted to eat. The Omega also tried to avoid eye contacts with the Alpha as much as possible.

Of course Alec knew that the Omega was avoiding him, which made him quite uncomfortable. However, he decided to let Magnus think things thoroughly. If he approached the Omega right now, he was afraid that he would scare Magnus away.

Magnus also gave Clary back the heat suppressants. When Clary asked him why, he said, “I think this medicine’s only effective for a few times. I have tried them again a week before but they can’t suppress my heat, so I guess I’ll stick with the old ones”

Clary frowned, “That’s too bad. I’ll tell my friend about this problem. Was you okay Magnus when these drugs didn’t work?”

Magnus flinched, but then smiled at her, “Yeah. Nothing serious happened. Luckily I still kept my previous medicine at that time”

Clary sighed in relief, “Thank God.”

It was another month passed when Clary came home without seeing Magnus. Maryse told them that Magnus asked her to let him stay at his friend’s house for the time being for the reason that his friend was having some trouble that needed Magnus’s help. When Alec heard this news, he grimaced for a while, then as if nothing important, returned to his normal routine. Isabelle and Clary was missing the Omega so they called him. Magnus seemed he was okay through the phone, and he told them not to worry.

Clary also gave Raphael the medicine back and told him the problem, which made him feel terribly sorry and anxious. He blamed himself for not checking the medicine properly, so Clary reassured him that nothing serious happened.

It was one day when Jace and Clary was driving home that they saw Magnus on the way. Magnus looked worried and scared, which worried Clary a lot.

“Magnus” Clary called the Omega’s name when Jace stopped the car. She opened the door of the car and came to Magnus’ place. “Have you decided to return home?” She beamed, “Everyone miss you a lot. Was your friend’s trouble dealt with?”

But Magnus didn’t answer. His face was paled and his breath was shallow. It seemed that he was exhausted. The Omega still looked beautiful, but Clary felt something was off about him: there was a sign of stress and also depression his face.

“Magnus?” Clary asked worriedly, “Are you okay? You look really pale”

Then the Omega suddenly collapsed onto the ground, but Clary was there to catch him. The sight of Magnus fainting almost gave her a hear attack. She yelled for Jace who ran after them immediately. They drove Magnus back to the Lightwoods’ mansion and called a private doctor there.

Alec’s shift ended early today so he decided to drive home. When he was back to the mansion, there were sounds of everyone arguing in the living room. Curiously, he opened the door and saw everybody was there, including Magnus who hadn’t been home for more than a month. The Omega was sitting on the coach with a paling face while everyone else was surrounding him. Jace and Simon were talking, even though it looked like they were yelling, with a doctor who they had invited home, whereas Maryse and Isabelle were talking something with Magnus. Robert, the one who was rare to be home, was listening to the doctor as well; and Clary was pacing up and down the room. Nobody seemed to notice Alec’s homecoming.

“What’s wrong?” Alec interrupted the heated conversation.

Hearing Alec’s voice, Magnus lowered his head more, not daring look into the Alpha’s eyes. The doctor, who had been tired of arguing with Jace and Simon, huffed, “This Omega is pregnant for sure. That’s my final diagnosis. If you don’t believe me, you can take him to the hospital for a check up. Now I have to go. Excuse me”

Then he left.

“Magnus say something” Isabelle asked insistently, but the Omega kept silent and lowered his head more.

“Don’t force him Izzy” Clary said.

“But we are family” Isabelle grunted, “I want to know who did this to you. Say something. You can’t suffer alone like this”

“It’s okay if you don’t want to tell us everything,” Maryse reassured the Omega, “but at least let us know you are okay or not. You left for a month and now come back here with a…” Maryse sighed, “Did someone force you? Did you get hurt? Or you were just arguing with your partner?”

Jace said impatiently as if actually he, not Magnus, got pregnant, “Oh for god’s sake. Who did it? Stop keeping silent”

“Jace” Clary yelled at her fiance.

Magnus’ shoulders drooped down as if he had been exhausted with all the questions.

“Enough” Alec said, drawing the attention of everyone in the room. Under no circumstances would Alec lose his temper, but this time was different: he seemed more furious than ever, though there was no wavering in his voice.

He strode towards the small Omega and looked down on him with cold eyes. Magnus whimpered and lowered his eyes, but the Alpha lifted his chin up so there was no way he could avoid.

“Who was it?” Alec asked coldly.

The room went silent. Everybody all turned their attention to Alec and Magnus. For a while, Magnus still didn’t talk, and it wore Alec’s patience thin. “Speak” Alec yelled, and everyone was astonished at his sudden anger.

“Is it your friend? The one that you lived with for a month” The Alpha asked furiously, “Or who? I said… speak”

Magnus started to sob. His shoulders were shaking slightly, and his hands dug into the couch. “Sorry…” Magnus sob violently, “I’m sorry Alexander.”

Alec’s blood ran cold. Magnus’ sorry made him reckon the baby was someone else’s, but a sense of relief washed over him when he heard Magnus continue, “It’s…yours Alexander. Sorry Izzy, Maryse. I…didn’t mean to…”

“You fool” Alec’s voice turned affectionate, “There’s nothing to sorry”

“It’s Alec?” Isabelle and everybody gasped in disbelief. Simon frowned, “But when? When did you guys…?”

“Enough” Alec said curtly. He leaned down to scoop Magnus up into his arms. “Magnus needs to rest. No more questions. You guys are putting him under too much stress” Then he carried a crying Magnus back to Alec’s room, leaving everyone else in confusion.

Closing the door. Alec gently sat down on his bed with the Omega still sobbing in his arms.

“Why you didn’t tell me?” Alec whispered into Magnus’s ear while caressing him.

Magnus said, “I’m afraid that you would hate me”

“You know I would never do that”

“I’m afraid of us too. I’m scared of letting Izzy and everyone know. I live with your family, but I know your family would never accept our relationship. You are supposed to be with someone better, someone with great power and high status just as your father and mother. Your family took me in for the debt he owned my father, but you should know Alexander, there’s a boundary between gratitude and love. I can’t take advantage of your father’s debt to fool you to fell in love with me. And you too, your feelings are just based on a pity for an unlucky friend of your family”

“Bullshit” Alec’s blood boiled after hearing so, “Don’t tell me how my feelings are. Only me can understand how I feel, not you, not my family, not everyone else. Do you love me Magnus? Or just because of your heat?”

Magnus sobbed, looking into his eyes, “I…”

“Shhh…” Alec put a finger on the Omega’s lips, “I don’t need to know now. You have plenty of time to figure it out, and I have enough patience to wait for you. We have plenty of time, we have the rest of our lives to discover if we do feel something for each other or not, or just because of my family’s feeling of gratitude. Right now…”

Alec gently placed his hand on Magnus’s belly and caressed it, “Right now you just need to know that you have my child, we have our child, and I have my responsibility with my new family. So don’t walk away”

Magnus leaned closer into Alec; his eyelids became heavier due to exhaustion, “I’m only scared you’d be the one who walk away”

“You have my words” Alec leaned down to bite the Omega’s lower lip, “How could I do so after waiting for you so long?” But Magnus had fell into sleep before he could hear the latter phrase of Alec. The Omega felt more relaxed and calming. He knew that when he woke up, there would be tons of questions from Izzy and Clary and so forth, but he felt more secured than ever. And he let himself fell asleep in Alec’s arms.

It was after two days that Alec finally allowed Magnus to meet the other members. Alec had simply told them he and Magnus had feelings before, and only until Magnus’s heat that things turned out like this. They seemed to be convinced a little, though they wanted to ask more; but Alec was impatient with them.

“I’m so glad for you two” Isabelle grinned, holding Magnus’ hands, “but next time don’t scare us again. We would always support whoever you choose”

Alec decided to rent a place near his working place. When hearing that, everyone was happy, but when Alec said he and Magnus would move there next month, Isabelle got furious. And she only agreed when Magnus promised to come to the Lightwoods’ mansion often.

····························································

One night Clary received a phone call from Raphael. She thought he would call her to help him conserve some works, but he wanted to talk about the medicine.

“Clary” Raphael said through the phone, “I’ve checked the medicine again and there’s no problem with it. I even gave it to other 5 Omegas, don’t worry, they already have a partner to help them if the medicine didn’t work, but the suppressant actually worked. In your friend’s case, I suppose his body may have some special conditions, but this chance’s not high because our suppressant also based on the formula of normal suppressants, so if the formal kinds of medicine works for him, ours would also work too. I know that there’s some Omegas who use heat suppressants but their body still have heat. However, the number of them isn’t high at all. Another possibility is that your friend didn’t use my medicine but different kinds. It’s just my assumption, but if you want, you can take your friend to my place for a check up. Maybe we’ll figure out why the medicine wore off its effect”

Clary said thank you and hung off the phone. She was a bit confused. She was sure that the medicine Magnus had taken was Raphael’s, and Magnus himself also confirmed her. Unless…Clary’s face went pale. The sudden thought gave her goosebumps.

She carefully thought about what had happened. The Lightwoods’ one-week trip. Magnus’s heat. And Alec’s one-week off. Those things couldn’t be coincidental.

When it was late, everybody went to their room. Magnus was now staying in Alec’s room. They would move to the new place soon so they were tidying their things little by little. Alec told the Omega to go to sleep first since he still had something to do.

In the kitchen Alec was typing on his laptop. Clary walked into the kitchen and sat down opposite Alec. She kept silent for a moment, then decided to ask him straight, “I know that you changed Magnus’s heat suppressants”

She had wondered how he would react. Panic, scared, or deceitful; but none of that happened. Alec simply chuckled, “Next time when you accuse somebody, you need proof”

“Admit it” Clary banged her fist on the table, “There’s no problem with the medicine. It’s you who changed it”

Alec’s eyes turned darker, and he gave her a grin that made she feel a sudden chill run down her spine. “This is between me and Magnus. Don’t be too nosy Clary”

Clary gulped, “You said you wanted him to be happy. Then why you did it?”

By the way Alec was behaving, she knew that he had taken off his mask and unraveled his true color. But Clary also forgot that she had never really understood him enough.

“I want him to be happy,” Alec said with a cold voice, “but his happiness must never get out of my hands. Only I could bring him happiness as well as only I could destroy it, and only I, not anyone else, could be a part of his happiness”

Clary’s face went pale. She slumped down the chair, “You’re out of your mind” She whispered.

Alec closed his laptop and stood up, “I’m more conscious than ever when I’m in love with him”

“Oh and by the way” Alec chuckled before walking away, “I hope you won’t be too nosy in my business. I don’t know what I would do if you do so. After all, we are family, and family doesn’t do bad things behind one’s back. Goodnight, sister”

He walked away, leaving Clary tremble in fright. That night Alec Lightwood taught her one thing: it didn’t mean whether you loved someone, the important thing was how far would you go for the ones you love.


	2. Extra 1: The thing that Alec doesn't know

When the Lightwoods agreed to let him stay with them, Magnus was ecstatic. He was depressed after the tragic death of both his parents, but being friends with the Lightwood kids helped him believe in life again. Jace was a good friend and also a good brother. Izzy was always kind to him and she supported Magnus in everything he did. But Alexander. Alexander was special. At first he thought this kid was a bit weird, but through times he realized Alexander indeed cared about him a lot. And Magnus’ heart, he didn’t know when, started to flutter every time he was with Alexander.

When Magnus turned 16, he had his first heat. Luckily, Maryse taught him about his second gender and useful medicines for Omegas though she was an Alpha.

“Magnus” Robert called him one day, “I have something important to tell you”

Robert was a good man. He had never mistreated him before, but he spent little time at the mansion so Magnus still felt he was a bit distant.

“Maryse said that you’ve had your first heat?” Robert asked.

Magnus nodded slightly.

“I’m glad that you’ve grown up” Robert continued, “It must be hard for you since we’re all Alphas”

Magnus shook his head, “I now can control my heat really well so there’s not much problem”

Robert nodded satisfyingly. He said, “I know that…it’s easy for Alpha and Omega to have physical contact when living together, and it’s also easy for them to have feelings for each other…”

Magnus nodded, and Robert continued, “I see that you and Alec are quite close to each other”

Magnus at first didn’t know what Robert wanted to say since the old man kept beating around the bushes, but when he mentioned Alec, he knew exactly what Robert was implying. Magnus felt a twinge in his heart, but said calmly, “Don’t worry. Alec and I are just friends”

Robert sighed, “Look, Magnus. It’s not that I hate you or something. You are my best friend’s son and I truly want to take care of his offspring. I just want you and my children are good friends, just like the way you guys’ve always been. But falling in love…I don’t think that’s the good idea”

Magnus smiled, “I understand. We’ll always be good friends, and I know that you only want best things for your children. If there’s nothing else, may I leave?”

“Thank you Magnus. And sorry too” Robert said. Robert Lightwood was a good man, but not open-minded. He believed that letting his children marry people with good backgrounds and high status would bring them a bright future. He was a father, and he suppose he had responsibilities with his children’s future as well. Good things would bring good things. As a father, he couldn’t miscalculate the formula.

Magnus left the room. He felt as if something inside had been shattered. His feelings for Alec were just like a seed that had sprouted, and now someone mercilessly tramples on it.


	3. Extra 2: The fear of Alec

I have grown up with a constant fear that he would walk away one day.

His name was Magnus, and he was really gorgeous and kind to me, to be more precise, he was kind to everyone. Despite my taciturn personality, he always found ways to get close to me. He was a point of light, small yet enough, shining through my whole life.

When I was 12, mom asked me who I would want to do in the future, and I told her I wanted to stay at the mansion with Magnus and with everyone. But mom said that Magnus couldn’t stay with our family for the rest of his life because he would have his partner and his own family along with his children.

“So you mean Magnus would go one day?” 12 year-old Alec frowned.

Maryse nodded, “You’ll have your own family when you grow up too”

And since then I knew Magnus would disappear from my life sometime, and I was not happy with that.

When I was 15, I had two free tickets for a new film, and I asked Magnus to go with me. However, Izzy, the annoying 12-year-old sister of mine, wanted to go too.

“I wanna go too” Izzy huffed. “I can pay myself”

I grunted, “Stay home. You watched this already”

“But I wanna watch it one more time”

Magnus smiled and gave her the ticket, “Let Izzy go. I’m okay with it”

“You too Magnus” Izzy grabbed his hands, “I can pay”

“It’s okay” Magnus patted her head, “I have to help Maryse tidy the basement”

At that time, I felt something rising up inside my chest. It was indescribable feelings, but I didn’t like it.

When I was 19, mom took the whole family to visit her mother. Only Magnus stayed home to look after the house. Worried for the Omega being home alone, I decided not to go.

“I don’t want to go” I said.

“We haven’t visited grandma for a long time” Mom rolled her eyes, “Now stop being stubborn and pack your stuff”

I said, “I want to stay here with Magnus”

But Magnus just smiled, “Just go Alexander. I’m okay”

And since then I knew what that indescribable feelings were. I was angry with Magnus. Why he always let me go so easily? Was I not important to him?

When I was 23, Izzy introduced me to one of her friends. At home, she kept talking about that friend as if she wanted me to pay attention to. I knew that Izzy was setting me up with her friend.

“I’m not interested.” I simply told her.

Izzy huffed, “Oh cmon Alec. It’s time you find a partner for yourself”

“But I said I’m not interested” I said impatiently.

Magnus poured the tea for us and said, “Izzy’s right. Izzy’s friend is a good girl. You should try Alexander. Who knows it would bring good results?”

He was always like that. Always tried to push me away, give me to another person so that he could disappear from me. Don’t think you can do that.

When I was 25, I graduated as a doctor. The working place was far from home, so I needed to find a place near the hospital. There were some good places I was considering, but that day when I went home, there was a guy at the front door. That guy was talking happily with Magnus. By the look in his eyes and the way he kept inching closer to Magnus, I knew that he had intentions with the Omega.

“Oh Alexander,” Magnus beamed when he saw me, “This is Scott Woolsey. He was a friend of Ragnor”

After that, I decided not to live in another place. I was scared, scared that someone would take him away from me if I wasn’t home. I didn’t want to be my father, working all day and leaving home for months. I couldn’t envisage the day I returned home to find he already had someone else.

My love had degenerated into obsession and resentment. I was furious at Magnus. I wanted to kill all people who were trying to take him away from me. I wanted him to be dependent on me more. I wanted him to only think about me. I had tried, tried to confess my love in a way that normal people did, but I overheard him say that just loved me like a family. What a joke. You’d never get away from me. I didn’t allow that. I needed to do something, something that could tie him with me together.

In the time working at the hospital, I knew that there was a substance that could impulse the heat of Omegas and the rut of Alphas. A devious thought came across my mind. I would do anything, as long as I could keep you forever.

····························································

Alec opened his eyes, gasping.

“Alexander,” Magnus leaned down to touch the Omega’s face, “What’s wrong? Did you have a nightmare?”

Alec sat up, looking at his Omega. He and Magnus had moved to a new place a week ago. Moving here gave Alec more time to take care of Magnus. Magnus’s belly was just showing a little. Alec gently caressed his belly and leaned his head on the Omega’s shoulder.

“I dreamed that you went to someplace that was far far away, so far that I couldn’t find you”

Magnus wrapped his hands around Alec’s neck, and gave him a quick kiss, “You silly. I’m here”

Then Magnus stood up, blushing, “I have something very important to tell you, so get dressed and come to the kitchen. Breakfast is waiting”

When Alec walked into the kitchen, Magnus had set up breakfast for him. Alec sat down and asked, “What do you want to tell me?”

Magnus blushed, “Eat first.”

Alec chuckled, “We’ve done more embarrassing things, so tell me”

Magnus baffled, “It’s…nothing important. I just want to say that…”

Alec raised an eyebrow, waiting for him. Something was fluttering in his chest.

“I love you Alexander” Magnus said.

Alec stiffened for a while. When Magnus was about to go away to hide his blush, Alec suddenly pulled him closer in his chest. Magnus smiled, “Sorry for keep you waiting Alexander”

····························································

Lord, even when people said I was insane, and if my love was so sinful and unforgivable that I would be dragged to hell, then let me build him a hell of happiness.

I was selfish. I didn’t have courage to let you go. I was sick of it, but there would always be, no matter how the time passed, a constant fear that you would walk away one day.

The price for my devious love was that I would never feel at peace throughout my life.


End file.
